Golden Sun: The Dark Age 2
by sir sizzlin
Summary: The second episode of the Dark Ages
1. Intro and Insomnia

Introduction  
  
With the Shadows gone it seemed that Weyard was finally in peace. Vale had been rebuilt,  
  
Prox thawed, and Lemuria begain to prosper. The AKA had broken up,  
  
Felix and Jenna left to go back to Vale along with Isaac and Garet.  
  
Piers returned to Lemuria and Kraden went with him.  
  
Sheba went to Anemos Sanctum to look for her past.  
  
Mia went back to Imil, and Ivan went to Contigo.  
  
Lance and Mary married in New Hellespontos,   
  
and Ryan dissappeared somewhere. However,   
  
the AKA did leave something behind...something so deadly,  
  
it would leave all of Weyard on its knees.   
  
This was left deep in a fortress under the crater of Anemos,  
  
where a few AKA guarded it. A new force seeks this power,  
  
and a new band of characters will try to stop this...  
  
Chapter 1: Insomnia  
  
Lance woke up the same way every other time he had a dream like this.   
  
His nightshirt was sticking to his chest with sweat.   
  
His hair was matted back onto his forehead. He got out of bed making sure not to disturb Mary who was sleeping next to him.  
  
He walked outside onto the balcony out their window. There was a nice breeze outside.  
  
He instantly began to cool down. He tried to replay the dream in his mind.   
  
It was always the same thing. He was in a battle with a cloaked figure.   
  
He was getting his ass kicked and then he forgot most of that part.  
  
Then the part came back to him where he was badly cut up lying against a wall.  
  
Then the cloaked figure put the sword up to his throat. He was just about to slice it when he would always wake up.   
  
The dream was very spotty and he could never remember much. He couldn't remember where it was.  
  
It always worried him it was a bad omen. He turned around and saw Mary standing by the door.   
  
"Whats wrong?" she asked.   
  
"Oh...it's nothing."  
  
"Did you have the dream again?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Maybe you should ask Kraden about it."  
  
"Yeah...maybe."  
  
C'mon just get a little sleep and we'll ask him in the morning."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He dozed off 5 minutes after he got in his bed. The dream started up again.   
  
This time it started as he had the figures sword against his throat.  
  
The figure sliced open a hole in his neck. He fell over holding the incision.  
  
Then another figure came into the area. He had two wristblades (Talim's weapons from Soul Calibur II or Vyses from SOA:L)   
  
and he started fighting the figure. He was equally matched and they were about to lunge at each other when the dream stopped abruptly.  
  
It was like it had run out of film...or he had run out of life.  
  
Please review!!! 


	2. Infiltration

Chapter II: Infriltration  
  
A person with gold hair was running through the tunnels of the AKA HQ.  
  
He knew what he was looking for, and he planned to take it no matter what.   
  
He made a motion with his hand and a holographic map appeared in the retina of his eyes.   
  
Its still far away He thought. He snapped his fingers and the map dissappeared.   
  
First mistake he made. It was too loud.   
  
"What was that?" A AKA soldier said outloud.   
  
The gold haired adept dived into a small crevice in the wall.   
  
The soldier walked past him and he jumped out of the wall.   
  
He grabbed the soldiers head and snapped his neck.   
  
"CRAP!" another soldier yelled.  
  
"Damn, spotted" the adept mumbled. The guard unsheathed his sword and ran at the adept.   
  
The adept ran up the wall and grabbed onto a root from a tree on the ceiling.   
  
He jumped down and kicked the guard in the face. He cried out in pain.   
  
Then the adept punched him in the stomach and then elbowed him in the chin.   
  
He kicked him twice in the chest and the soldier went flying back onto the tunnel wall unconcious.   
  
The adept threw a knife in his head and a stream of blood trickled out the soldiers mouth.   
  
He pulled out the knife and slashed it to get the blood off. The last thing he needed was a trail for them to follow him.   
  
He grabbed the soldier who he just killed and stuffed him into the crevice. He walked about a mile through the tunnel and then he checked the Psynergy map again.   
  
Almost there. He turned it off and then noticed about 10 guards in front of him.  
  
"FREEZE!" The middle one said. The adept did just that. The middle one walked up to him and was about to put a restraint when he stabbed him in the chest with the dagger.   
  
The guard looked at the dagger, then at him the he fell down, dead. The guards fired amass of Psynergy attacks at him. The adept ran around dodging the lightning bolts, spires, fireballs, and glaciers flying past him.   
  
One spire blew a hole in the right wall. He ran in there for cover. The fireing stopped. He heard a guard walk to the hole. He was about to look in when the adept grabbed him and pulled him in. Loud screams were heard all throughout the tunnel and all of a sudden a mass of blood and guts splashed up against the wall opposite of the crevice. The adept ran out full of blood and charged at the guards. They all screamed in horror and ran away from him every now and then throwing a magic attack at them. A knife took one of them down. Then a series of lightning bolts took down the rest. He ran toward a bright light near the end of the tunnel. He approached the door and entered it. Inside was a black, stone tablet. It was engraved with a picture of a demon like figure on it. He was about to grab it when a large scorpion like monster dropped down in front of him. It walked up to him and roared. The adept smirked and unsheathed a large sword.  
  
The adept dodged an attack from the scorpions giant tail, knowing that if that merely grazed his skin he was a goner. Anything that big would have an extreme amount of venom. He jumped on the scorpions back and stabbed it twice before getting thrown off. It attempted to stab him whilst he was on the ground but he rolled away both times. He then used Shock Sword, a top class Psynergy from the Jolt Series. It smashed into the creatures left flank opening a severe wound leaving it immobile. However it used its tail to trip him then bring its tail up ready to stike. He looked around for a way to kill it in a seemily slow motion. Is this what happens when you know that death is around the corner? No...i need to get that tablet! I will put Weyard to my feet! He looked up and noticed a chandelier. He threw a knife at it and it broke the string holding it. It hit the creatures tail which forced it down into the creatures brain. He stood up and walked toward the tablet. He touched it and then the whole room became pitch black. He could barely breathe and his body was being squeezed. He gasped for air. Then a large monster came up to him and examined him. He put his face so close to the adepts that there noses were almost touching. The adept could smell his pungent breath. He was about to vomit when the monster jumped inside his body. This pain made the last feel like a little cut! He screamed! He felt it slivering in his veins. It shrunk somehow. Then the blackness dissappeared but he could still feel it crawling around. Then it spoke to him. You can use me as much as you want...but I am your master. Then the voice dissapeared. He teleported out of the place. 


End file.
